Genetic Access
The ability to access the genetic code. Sub-power of DNA Manipulation. Technique of Organite Manipulation. Also Called *DNA Access *Genetic/DNA Engineering *Genetic/DNA Mastery *Self Access Modification Capabilities User has total access to the entire genetic code within DNA straight to the atomic levels, allowing them to use all the individual traits and abilities users never knew they had, even traits that disappeared many years ago. User can also access the encoded information hidden away in a strain of DNA, with that kind of data storage, users can achieve new course of possibilities into the DNA code for potential gene-splicing, modification, etc, with this genetic access users can find any form of illness and negate them, keeping the user perfectly healthy, curing any form of viruses at the genetic levels even cancer of all kind. The Dominant Genetics or Primary Genetic Code sequence in user's DNA, can decode all the information allowing the user to change back to its original form, reversing back to normal without further severe side-effects, unnatural mutation and potential body damages. Applications *DNA Indexing - Have index of information of entire race. **Hive Genetic - Share the genetic material. *DNA Replication - Replicate any new form of DNA. **Knowledge Replication - Gain new forms of information **Power Replication - Gain new found abilities. Techniques *Absolute Filtration - Find and fix any abnormalities within Genetic Code. *Amalgamation - Combine anything into single entity. **Gene-Splicing - Take the genetic coding from other creatures. **Hybrid Physiology - Create a unique hybrids. *Body Modification - Modify the entire body. **Bio-Augmentation - Augment any and all natural abilities. **Weaponized Body - Weaponize the body structure for combat purposes. *Curing - Cure anything at the genetic levels. **Health Optimization - Make users perfectly healthy. **Power Erasure - Strip any being of there powers. *DNA Link - Link one's DNA to another. **Symbiotic Connection - Possess a strong connection to those link to one's DNA. *DNA Overwrite - Overwrite DNA. *DNA Suppression - Suppress the genetic material in any being. **Capability Suppression - Suppress any natural capability from anyone and anything. **Power Negation - Negate the powers of any being. *DNA Vision - View the genetic code for further studies. **DNA Analysis - Analyze DNA code. **Decodification - Decode all genetic info. *Dominant Genetics - With the dominant genetic code. **Status Lock - Allows the user to anchor themselves to their original form. *Evolution Manipulation (Limited) - Influence the evolutionary process to take different directions. **Devolution - Devolve beings making them weaker. **Evolution - Evolve beings making them stronger. **Evolutionary Path Manipulation - Define which way and what path one develops along. *Evolutionary Template - Via finding and accessing the genetic proginator template. **Hive Genetic - Sharing the particular DNA Codex with others. *Genetic Form - Take the genetic code of a foreign species and take its form. **Conversion - Convert other beings in genetic level. *Genetic Tracking - Use the genetic signature to track anyone. **Enhanced Tracking - Track anyone from any distance and location with ease. *Genetic Traits - Use genetic traits of others. **Genetic Mimicry - And mimicry them. *Genetic Memory - Access the entire genetic memory. **Atavism - Access the lost genetic code that disappeared generations ago. *Genetic Mutation - Natural genetic mutations. **Power Activation - Activates natural superior powers. *Genetic Perfection - Galvanizing best underlying biophysical traits. **Uplifting - Bringing about biophysical ascendancy. **Personal Probability Manipulation - Alternating personal progression. *Health Manipulation - Optimize ones own optimal vitality by healing their DNA. **Telomere Reduction - Reduce the telomere for quicker progression ***Accelerated Growth - Expedient physical development. **Telomere Regeneration - Regenerate the telomere for longer health. ***Semi-Immortality - Permanent life-span. *Mutation Manipulation - Control the progressive or retroregressive genetic deviation. *Power Bestowal - With enough information user can bestow powers to others. **Ability Imprinting - Genetically imprint powers and abilities, making apart of one's being. ***Self-Power Bestowal - And themselves. ***Power Restoration - Restore any lost or stolen powers. *Shapeshifting - Biologically alter ones form. **Multi-Shapeshifting - And combine them. Associations *Absolute Access - Absolute genetic access. *Access Manipulation *Bio-Technology *DNA Manipulation *Evolutionary Template Limitations *May be weak against Genetic Cutting and DNA Disintegration. *May need to be cautious and careful. *May need to study everything about genetics for further care. *Users of Genetic Perfection are immune. Known Users *The Animus (Assassin's Creed) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *Geneticist (Jurassic Park franchise) *Kree (Marvel Comics) *Mummudrai (Marvel Comics) *Plodex (Marvel Comics) *Mew (Pokémon) *Ditto (Pokémon) *Scientist (Species franchise) *Anubis (Stargate SG-1) *Nirrti (Stargate SG-1) *Jobe Wilkins (Whateley Academy) Gallery CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) contains the combined DNA of the Z-Fighters, Frieza, and King Cold, allowing him to access their fighting techniques and abilities. 151Mew.png|Mew (Pokémon) possesses the DNA of every single Pokémon within its body, allowing it to learn any attack. 457792-cassandra nova john cassaday05 super.jpg| Cassandra Nova Xavier (Marvel Comics) Like all Mummadrai is a malefic astral phantom who can take and selectively augment not only the genetic potential resting in another's being but physically embody their perfected self. Plodex.jpg|Plodex (Marvel) are a race of conquering amoebic like extraterrestrials who take on and extrapolate the genetic potential of any and every species they emulate and subvert in their dominion. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Rare power